Night School
by TotallyGaga
Summary: A class of teenage Circle Daybreak members have to fight their way through the apocalypse. Can they survive when all of the English Night World is after them?
1. Introductions, Chapter 1

**AN, to all those who are reading "A Life Without You", "The Only Way", "The Eye of The Storm", or even "The Tale of Teddy Lupin", you must currently be yellling at the computer screen... I'm very very sorry! I'm working on a new chapter of ALWA, TOW I've barely thought about actually... I need to do that! TEOTS I am also working on! TTOTL I think I've abandoned after 3 chapters...**

**But anyway! This story is very special... because every character is a real person who goes to my school! And there aren't any actual NightWorld characters in it, but one or two might drop in... Warmington is also a real place, but it's not as creepy as I make it seem... **

I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Emma Potter. I'm thirteen, and I live in a little village called Warmington as of now.

I lived here before when I was three, then we moved away when I was seven. We moved to France, where I made so many friends, I'll miss them so much.

So now we've moved back here, for reasons unknown. I had quite a few friends when we lived here before, but one was my best friend, Lucy. We've always been best friends, since the moment we met. We used to do everything together, usually being joined by our slightly mentally unbalanced friend Georgia. We were great together, as a trio. I just hope that they will still be friends with me after all this time.

I've spoken to Georgia on Facebook a few times, she hasn't changed a bit. I don't know what she looks like now, she used to be extremely confident, but it seems that side of her is gone, there aren't any pictures of her online.

Lucy wasn't usually that confident before, she preferred to blend into the background with me while Georgia took the spot light. That's why were best friends. But now, it seems, she's gotten her confidence as Georgia lost hers. They've switched places.

"Emma," My mum said as she took a box out of the car boot. "Why don't you go walk around the village? Reacquaint yourself with it, maybe you should go to Lucy's, do you remember the way?"

I nodded, Warmington was pretty easy to navigate. All roads had some quick way to get to the church on them, and by the church there were crossroads to the major streets.

Lucy lived on Church St, so I set off down Chapel St - where I lived - to the shop, where a boy stood outside the door. He stared at me as I passed. I hastened my step uneasily.

This guy is really creepy, I hope he doesn't go to my school. I thought.

The boy laughed, as if he had read my mind. But when I looked back at him, he was looking at a cat that seemed to have fallen off a wall. He must have laughed at that.

Shaking off my paranoia, I turned a sharp right down to the church. I attempted to rid my head of such ridiculous thoughts, Warmington brought out an overly imaginative version of me, no wonder we moved before.

I turned left as I got to the church and found myself standing beside an old white gate, I smiled to myself, the house hadn't changed.

A face quickly looked out of the front window and the door was flung open, my best friend in the world, Lucy, ran down the driveway and hugged me. I hugged her back with all my strength. Apart from some of the summer and a few half terms, I hadn't seen Lucy in these past six years.

"I've missed you!" Lucy squealed.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"C'mon!" Lucy yelled, taking my hand. "Let's walk 'round the village while we talk!"

After we had walked a few moments, Lucy spoke.

"We've sorted out your schooling, the school everybody else goes to is full, so we've pulled some strings and gotten you into the special school Gigi and I go to."

"How is it special?" I asked.

"Well, it's mostly for disabled people." Lucy replied. "But after the other school became full, they made a class for us. We have the same teacher and the same timetable every year, because it would be too difficult to change it without disrupting the other classes."

"So we're going to a school for disabled people?" I asked.

"Sort of," Lucy said. "But we do the normal school curriculum and everything. It's really fun, the teachers are your friends, not just people who toss facts at you. You start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I exclaimed.

"It's the beginning of a new half-term." Lucy explained. "It's only logical for you to go tomorrow, your parents and sisters can sort out the house without you."

"Ok," I sighed.

Lucy shot me a sympathetic smile.

"Look," She said, pointing to a redbrick house with white windows that didn't go. "That's P-Gigi's house!"

"Who's P-Gigi?" I asked.

Lucy stared at me in disbelief. "Please don't tell me you forgot her! You've been talking to her on Facebook and been friends with her since the beginning of time!"

"Georgia?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Lucy said. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot. After you left we started calling her Gigi, and she said that she didn't like it. So for some reason that I cant remember… we call her P-Gigi now."

"How is she?" I asked.

"We can get her out here and you can ask her yourself." Lucy said and before I could protest, yelled up to an open window. "P-Gigi! Get your lazy vampire butt down here!"

A head popped out the window, "Ok, ok, no need to yell, I can hear you." It said.

"Vampire?" I asked as Lucy stepped back.

"She acts and looks like a vampire," Lucy explained.

The window opened more and a figure stepped out onto the roof below. She climbed down the roof until she got to the edge, when she jumped off and landed on her feet.

"Is it so difficult to use doors?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," P-Gigi answered. She tossed her reddish brown hair out of her eyes, revealing the blonde streaks in her long side-fringe.

Her and Lucy standing side by side was like night and day. Lucy wore a lilac top and skinny jeans, her hair straightened and her makeup natural. P-Gigi wore thick black tights and a short black skirt, her top was sleeveless, her hair was free and obviously unbrushed, her face pale, and her eyes outlined in thick pencil. They both wore black flowers on long chains around their necks.

Well, I thought. This is going to be interesting.

The next day, I pulled on my new school uniform, we never had to wear uniforms in France…

We were allowed to wear makeup, so I applied a light coat of mascara and a little blusher to my cheeks.

I ran down the stairs, "Do I look alright?" I asked my mum. "Am I wearing enough makeup?"

"You look perfect," Mum answered. "Now go get 'em tiger!"

Grabbing my bag, I ran out the door and down the drive. I walked half way to the bus stop, which was right outside P-Gigi's house, when I saw Lucy standing there, waiting for me.

"Come on!" She yelled when she noticed me and pulled me to P-Gigi's house.

"Hey," P-Gigi greeted us when we got there.

"We get a different bus," Lucy explained. "So we wait here."

"Who else here goes to our school?" I asked.

"Well, Matt does." Lucy said pointing to a boy with blonde hair. "And so does Ben." She pointed to a boy with light brown hair.

On closer inspection I realised, that was the boy from outside the shop!

"Nice to see you again," He said to me.

P-Gigi gasped. "Oh my god! He speaks!"

He laughed, "You don't talk much either!"

"You don't talk at all," She retorted.

He glared at her before turning to me. "I'm Ben, Ben Callah."

"Emma Potter," I replied, shaking his outreached hand.

He smiled warmly at me and turned back to his previous spot.

"Bus!" Matthew called as a small bus spluttered its way to us.

We piled on and it got us to a large, blue building in a quicker time then I expected.

Lucy took my hand and led me, not to the pretty, blue building, but a small, black one behind it.

P-Gigi and Matthew went straight in, after a moment of inspecting the building, I went to follow with Lucy. But we were stopped by a loud noise behind us.

A car, a Lamborghini, pulled up just next to where I was standing. There were two squealing girls and a bored looking driver inside.

Two girls got out, they wore their school uniform, to an extent. They had matching waistcoats and jewellery over their school polo-shirts, ugg boots were on their feet and their hair was dyed and decorated with black flowers. Massive black sunglasses covered half their faces.

The girls chorused together, "Thank you Jeeves!". And skipped into the building with their arms linked.

"Who are they?" I asked Lucy.

"Megan and Lauren," Lucy answered. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them."

"Do they get away with wearing that stuff?" I pondered.

"Yeah, everyone does…" Lucy replied.

I looked closely at her and realised that she wore skinny jeans and a lilac cardigan with her polo-shirt. P-Gigi wore a massive green belt over the join between her short black skirt and polo-shirt.

Ben's was the most personalised, he wore a waistcoat and tie with his polo-shirt, how on earth did I miss that before?

Lucy giggled and pulled me into the building, standing there was a small crowd of people.

"Come on everybody! Get in!" A man who looked to be in his 20's called, he was probably the teacher.

Lucy led me into the classroom and left me next to the teacher, she went and sat with some other girls.

"Hi," The teacher said. "I'm Mr Driver, but everyone calls me Micky except a few who call me Miko, you can pick what you call me… BUT DON'T CALL ME MICHAEL!"

"Okay…" I whispered, totally freaked out.

"Now, why don't you go sit next to Ben?" Mr Driver said. "But I must apologise in advance for Cait, she's a complete idiot."

"I am not!" Yelled a skinny girl sitting in front of Ben.

"Be quiet Cait! Go eat that salt block I got you!" Mr Driver yelled back.

"It's for hamsters!" Cait shouted.

"That was my point!" Mr Driver ended up screaming, I hastily scooted into my seat.

"Now then…" Mr Driver said after he calmed down. "Since we have a new student, I would like everybody to stand up and introduce themselves."

"Hi, I'm Cait. I'm thirteen and I am a…" Cait stopped talking when a roll of cellotape was thrown at her by Mr Driver. "Why did you do that Micky?" she asked.

"Because you're a douche," he replied with a grin.

"Hi, I'm Jenni." Said a girl with blondie-brownie-goldenie hair and an orange sash around her waist. "I'm also thirteen, and if you insult orange in my presence, prepare to die."

She then skipped back to her seat and the entire class continued as if nothing randomly terrifying just happened.

"Hiyya, my name is Sophie Uglow. I only say my last name because there are so many Sophies everywhere." Said a pretty girl with her brown hair up in a pony tail and jeans on under her polo shirt. **(AN Sophie officially owes me!)**

"Hi, my name's George." A boy with blonde hair and ripped sleeves said when he got to the front of the room. I waited for him to say something else, but he just stood there, like a lemon.

"Okay George, go back to your cage now." Mr Driver said gently.

"Hi, I'm Matt, Emma already knows me." Said Matt, his uniform was personalised with a green and blue rugby top under his polo shirt.

"Hey, I'm P-Gigi, I do believe Emma and I have met before, maybe my entire life ago, can I leave now?" She said in one breath.

"Yeah sure," Mr Driver said, doing a crossword.

"Hi, I'm Ben." Ben said.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said. "Of course, you all know that…"

"I'm Sophie Ackroyd," A girl with half black hair, half purple hair said.

"I'm, E.M." A girl with red hair said.

"Hi! I'm Polly!" A girl with a happy smile and a big red bow said.

"Hey, I'm Naomi." A girl with blonde hair and a blue cardi said.

"I'm Harry." A boy with spikey ginger hair said.

"I'm Sam." A boy with a dangerous glare and wood in his pockets said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." Said a cool looking dude with glasses.

"Hi, I'm Tom, but everyone calls me TC." A boy with scruffy black hair said.

"I'm Megan."

"I'm Lauren."

Those girls seemed to be minimalists in all other ways…

"I'm Paris." Said a girl with curly hair put up into a pony tail, I swear I heard P-Gigi growl…

"I'm Jack," said a guy who smelled, really, really bad…

"I'm Daniel," said a bored looking guy.

Then it was my turn. "Hi, I'm Emma Potter, but you all can just call me Emma, obviously. I'm thirteen, and frankly a little scared."

"Awww, don't be scared, we don't bite, well except P-Gigi and Calico." Mr Driver reassured. "Speaking of which, where is Calico?"

"About a meter away from the door," P-Gigi replied.

Sure enough, a girl walked in, dragging something behind her. I looked closely at it, and gasped in horror.

"Is that a body?" I asked.

"No!" P-Gigi and Calico said simultaneously. "It's Jack's new clothes!"

Jack woke up from his previous sleep when his name was mentioned, but then he fell back into it afterwards…

This really was going to be interesting…

**This will be updated often! Otherwise Calico will kill me! And after the introductions chapters I'll make it into a series of mini storylines...**

**Guess who's me, without cheating and looking on my profile! :)**


	2. Introductions, Chapter 2

**It may be short... but the next chapter is gonna be sooooo plotlineish you wont believe it!**

I sat back down in my seat as P-Gigi and Calico dragged whatever it was to the back of the classroom. P-Gigi then sat down in her seat and Calico sat on the floor next to her.

Mr Driver sighed. "There's a chair there, Calico."

Calico wheezed.

"She says, 'So?'." P-Gigi translated.

"Right, well…" Mr Driver said. "Emma, this is Calico, Calico this is Emma Potter, our new student…"

P-Gigi leant down and whispered something in Calico's ear, Calico hesitated, then nodded.

Calico wheezed something, "She says, 'Nice to meet you.'" P-Gigi translated.

I nodded in return.

"Don't worry about them," Ben said. "They're just crazy…"

I thanked him, and turned to the front, where Mr Driver was talking.

"Ok, you lot." He said. "Today we're doing scientific theory concerning trees. Now who can tell me what a tree is made of?"

Cait immediately put her hand up.

"Yes Cait?" Mr Driver asked warily.

"Trees are made of snow!" Cait announced.

Mr Driver responded by throwing a pencil at her head.

And so the morning went on until lunchtime.

"Ok, go eat your lunch." Mr Driver said, waving us out.

We all left, but P-Gigi and Calico stayed.

"Why's P-Gigi still in there?" I asked.

"She and Calico hang out with Mickey for a bit, then they go eat their lunch in the forest." Lucy answered.

"Oh, ok." I said. "So does Mr Driver like them then?"

"Calico and Mickey are brother and sister." Ben answered.

"Ahhh," I said.

I ate my lunch with Lucy and Ben, Ben had some kind of red liquid in his water bottle, when I asked him what it was, he said ribeana, I didn't believe him. There's something odd about this class…

**And yes, to the one person who guessed, who also happened to be a character in this story! Wave to Sophie U everyone! I am P-Gigi... *cheesy grin***


	3. Introductions, Chapter 3

**I know! I know! I'm sorry! I actually wrote this and the other chapter about a week ago (maybe less, not sure...) but I never got around to posting it here and actually started writing the next mini series I'm gonna post... the title of which will be posted with the next chapter, which I've already written, but I'm gonna post it tomorrow, CUZ I'M MEAN!**

**I own nothing! Except, well, everything, but I dont own anything you recognise, unless you recognise me... and I do own Cait! Because she sold her soul to me... *evil grin* but I sold my soul to Lucy! (She tricked me!), so technically... Lucy owns everything... *sighs***

I was just starting my second week at school. To be honest, my new class scared me…

I got on board the bus and sat beside Ben, he was becoming a really good friend.

P-Gigi stared moodily out the window, she had been really depressed lately, even more depressed than she was a week ago.

Lucy and Matthew attempted to distract her with no prevail. I turned my attention to Ben as the bus took us to school.

"What's wrong with P-Gigi?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ben answered. "She sometimes gets like this, apparently she feels there's no point to life anymore. She's been battling depression for a while."

"It looks like she took some stuff too," I observed. "She's really short for her age, but she's fully developed… but her eyes are huge and she's really pale, if I didn't know her age, I'd think she was a high 9 year old with a stuffed bra."

"Yes, well…" Ben petered out, avoiding the rest of the conversation.

When we got there, we hung out in the entrance hall until the first bell rang, P-Gigi looked close to tears…

Mr Driver started the lesson, he looked slightly down, the entire class did.

"P-Gigi, what's wrong?" Mr Driver asked, his face crumpling up slightly, like it was painful to say the words.

P-Gigi looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "I just can't take it anymore."

She stood up and pulled something from her bag, a knife.

"Oh, god. Don't look." Ben said hastily.

I covered my eyes, but that didn't stop me from hearing it. The sound of metal slicing through the air and the wet sound of it driving into a body. I heard Megan and Lauren scream and lots of people sob. Sam and Mr Driver eventually just yelled for quiet, and a minute later, Ben told me I could open my eyes.

There was a blood stain on the floor.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"P-Gigi stabbed herself." Ben replied grimly.

"Is she ok?" I mumbled, though I didn't want to know the answer.

Ben shook his head mechanically, a tear rolled down his cheek. "She's dead." He forced out.

It took me a moment to process this, in that moment I looked around. Lucy was crying with her friends, Sam was comforting a sobbing Naomi, Calico just looked lost, and empty.

I think I started crying then, I couldn't really process anything, I was aware of Ben's arms around me, and of a pressure on my chest, it was getting hard to breathe. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in my room. My mum's worried face above me.

"Hey sweetie," She soothed.

"Mum," I croaked up at her. "Did it all really happen?"

She nodded sadly. "Her parents have called her big sisters down all the way from Newcastle and Leeds, they've gone into hysterics. Bless their hearts. Myself, and Lucy, Ben, and Matthew's mums have been keeping an eye on them."

Seeing my grief stricken look, Mum continued. "You can have as much school off as you need."

"No," I said. "I want to go now."

"Now?" My mum gasped. "Why now?"

"Wallowing around wont help anything, I'm gonna distract myself." I explained.

So, an hour later, my mum drove me to the school, where I walked into the full classroom, but everyone looked so sad, it broke my heart.

"Sorry, I'm late." I said to Mr Driver and sat down next to Ben, who rubbed my arm.

Mr Driver then continued the lesson until morning break, he didn't throw something at Cait once.

When the day was over, I went home in a daze. I went through the next few days in a daze, too soon it was P-Gigi's funeral.

I stood with the rest of the class, they all wore black, except Calico, who wore tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt.

There were some others there, when I asked, Ben told me they were members of clubs P-Gigi went to. Some were rather odd, one boy with fluffy hair did a dance in the corner, a small girl was eyeing the buffet with vigour, I was pretty sure she was going to pounce as soon as the casket was in.

Speaking of which, the black casket was being carried to the grave. The Warmington Vicar said a few words, then the casket was lowered, down, down, down, into the massive hole into the ground.

I started to sob, and I wasn't the only one, P-Gigi's family broke down, one by one. First it was her mother, who fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then it was her sisters, one was held up by her boyfriend, the other just stood there, they sobbed. Then it was her father, he didn't sob, but tears flowed thickly down his face. They all went down, Grandmothers and her one Grandfather, Aunts and Uncles, cousins, family friends, then just friends, everyone had tears in their eyes.

The funeral ended eventually, the small girl did end up launching at the buffet, the guy who did a dance went to the pub after the casket went into the grave. Sam got drunk, Naomi glared at him. Calico did something odd, she disappeared for a few minutes just after the casket descended, then I saw her get pushed out of the woods by unseen hands.

Cait said something odd, when we were eating afterward, she exclaimed. "But she's not dead!"

Mr Driver responded by throwing a rock at her, which, thankfully, hit her leg, not her face. Then he seemed to realise where he was and patted her on the head.

"Yes, Cait." He soothed. "She's alive in our hearts and memories."

I went home soon after, but I got restless, so I went walking around the village, and decided to pay Ben a visit. I let myself in, he'd told me I could, then went to the shed in the back garden, I had a feeling he would be there.

I opened the door, to see, the entire class, sitting, laughing, happy.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed.

"Emma! We can explain!" Ben said quickly.

"You'd better!" I shouted. "And not just this, everything! You guys don't act normal, and I want to know why!"

Ben sighed. "You're right, Emma. We should tell you, you deserve to know. There's something about us, that you should know…"

**Calico: Calico say review!**

**P-Gigi: Calico! What did I tell you about eating the keyboard? You just finished that milk-man! **

**(You have no idea how accurate that joke just was...) *shifty eyes***


	4. Introductions, Chapter 4

**Here it is peeps! The last chapter of the introductions! I've been planning this chapter since before I planned the first one! (This one's my ****favourite!)**

**P-Gigi owns nothing! And neither does Calico! Or Miko! Or Ben! Or Emma! Or Cait! Or either Sophie! Or EM! Or any of us! (Though this is just P-Gigi talking...)**

Ben sighed. "Right, this is really difficult to say, so I'll just show you."

"Show me what?" I asked.

Ben looked me in the eye, when suddenly his turned into a bright silvery blue, his canines lengthened, into fangs. I screamed, but someone's hand clamped down on my mouth before the sound could escape.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Ben said easily around his fangs. "I'm a vampire, and so are a few people here. The others are different things."

Cait popped up seemingly out of thin air. "I'm a shape shifter!" She squealed with a grin.

Polly half smiled at her, "Yes, Cait can turn into a wolf, but she isn't a werewolf…"

"Yeah! I'm a werewolf!" TC announced cheerfully.

"So am I!" Brandon called. "And so is George, but he's not gonna say it."

Naomi grinned a little. "I'm a Lamia," she said. "A born vampire, we can age, have children, but we can stop aging at anytime we want, and we still have to drink blood."

"So you're a vampire?" I asked.

Naomi smiled sympathetically, "I know it's a lot to process. But it's quite simple really, I'm a Lamia, so are EM, Megan, Lauren, Sophie A, Paris and Ben. Jack, Cait and Matthew are shape shifters. TC, Brandon and George are werewolves. Polly, Lucy, Harry and Daniel. Sophie U and P-Gigi are made vampires, they're pretty much the same as Lamia, but they can't age or have families."

"So are there any humans?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Jenni answered enthusiastically. "I'm a human, and so is Sam! But we're special humans!"

"How are you special?" I pondered.

"We're trained vampire hunters, called Lancers." Sam answered. "Jenni's never actually battled a real one, but I've killed before, I only stopped when I met Naomi."

"My parents are Lancers," Jenni said in response to my questioning look. "They trained me up, but I didn't want to murder, so I joined Circle Daybreak."

"What's Circle Daybreak?" I asked.

"It's what we are." Lucy said. "This class is for teenage members who need protection from the Night World."

"What's the Night World?" I asked.

"The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend.

The Night World laws say it's ok to hunt humans. It's ok to toy with their hearts, it's even ok to kill them. There are only two things you can't do with them.

1) Never let them find out the Night World exists.

2) Never fall in love with one of them." Said a random spooky voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Sam yelled, otherwise, everyone ignored it.

"Wait, so you've mentioned everybody, except Calico. What's Calico?" I asked.

Calico grunted and nibbled on Polly's finger.

Ben grinned. "Calico's warped."

I ended up questioning them some more, then settled down and sat with Polly, Naomi, Sophie U, and Calico on the floor.

"So what's it like to be a vampire?" I asked.

"It's amazing," Sophie breathed. "You can see and hear everything, you can move inhumanly fast, you can read peoples minds. All you have to do is drink blood and avoid wood."

"Why do you have to avoid wood?" I asked.

"Because wood, fire, and decapitation are the only things that can kill us," Naomi said.

_(Flashback time!)_

_I covered my eyes, but that didn't stop me from hearing it. The sound of **metal **slicing through the air and the wet sound of it driving into a body. I heard Megan and Lauren scream and lots of people sob. Sam and Mr Driver eventually just yelled for quiet, and a minute later, Ben told me I could open my eyes._

_There was a blood stain on the floor._

_"What happened?" I whispered._

_"P-Gigi stabbed herself." Ben replied grimly._

_"Is she ok?" I mumbled, though I didn't want to know the answer._

_Ben shook his head mechanically, a tear rolled down his cheek. "She's dead." He forced out._

_(Flashback over!)_

"But…" I choked out. "But, P-Gigi stabbed herself with a metal knife… didn't she?"

They looked at each other, then at me, and grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out." A voice said behind me. I turned to look, and there, in all her living glory, was P-Gigi.

Her hair was flipped over one shoulder and she was still wearing her blood stained school uniform. She still didn't look happy, but she was breathing.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked, after tackling her with a hug.

"Because my parents started to notice I wasn't aging," P-Gigi whispered, stroking Calico's hair. "The Night World would have killed them if they found out. I had to save them, by giving my old life up."

"Where've you been all this time?" I persisted.

P-Gigi grinned slyly. "You know I haven't actually gone anywhere? I've been living in the woods outside of school, I was at the funeral."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I shouted.

P-Gigi looked impassive. "Because if you didn't react correctly, you would have looked suspicious, now where's my, 'P-Gigi, I'm glad you're alive?'"

I laughed and told her just that. Maybe this class was alright after all…

**The next chapter is called...**

***drum role...***

**TRAITORS! (dun dun duuuuuuuuun!) **


	5. Traitors, Prologue

**Hello there! This is the prologue for the next mini story of Night School! And I know! It's sooooooo short! But read it, then I'll tell you some stuff!**

The trees whizzed past her as she searched frantically. The green leaves were a blur over head. She wasn't worried about any humans finding her, she was going so fast they wouldn't see her. She looked under bushes, up trees, in the grass, even under a particularly large rock. Nothing…

_Haha! You can't catch me, Gigi-chan! _Her friend's mental voice sounded.

_We'll see about that, Calo! _P-Gigi responded.

The sound of each other's telepathic laughter ran through their heads as they ran.

But then, P-Gigi heard a mind that wasn't Calico's.

_That vermin, they wont live much longer. Now I've contacted those who'll help me, I can wipe them out. I can' believe I joined this charade in the first place… the vermin must be exterminated._

P-Gigi didn't recognise the voice, but she didn't stick around to find out. She turned around and ran, away.

**OK! I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Now, this mini story is called Traitors, it's about this voice I just heard! There are some new people introduced, including the two randomers at my funeral!**

**ALSO! Some have referred to the people in this story as 'characters', they aren't characters! They're real people! Most are my friends, some of them aren't... (not naming names *cough* Paris! *cough*) And only the introductions are going to be in Emma's POV, I was better friends with her when I started writing this than I am now... and Paris insulted my boyfriend and Emma defended her! (No-one does that and survives! NO-ONE!) So, Emma will be used when I want to explain something, and she'll be extremely important in the mini story after this... **

**And Toolazytologon Alester, who I'm guessing is Alester-Biotica, I told Ben you think he's sexy! I'm soooooooo gonna tease him at school tomorrow! Even though he's actually a year older than me, (he's in year 10, I'm in year 9), I'm gonna find him with his friends and tease him 'till he dies! MWAHAHA!**

***Innocent smile* lots of love! P-Gigi! xxx :) **


	6. Traitors, Chapter 1

_What's wrong, Gigi-chan? _A familiar telepathic voice asked.

P-Gigi looked over to see her partner in crime and friendship, Calico, running beside her.

_I heard a voice Calo, _P-Gigi replied. _They were thinking like a Night Worlder, a __**true**__ Night Worlder. One that wants all humans dead…_

Calico looked at her questioningly for a few moments, then responded. _Let's go tell Miko._

P-Gigi agreed and they ran about a mile to the school, Calico managed to keep up. Because of some things that happened to her a few years ago, Calico was a highly gifted human, despite her lack of working vocal chords. Calico wouldn't tell anyone about these things, not even P-Gigi.

They burst into the classroom, ignoring the entire class staring at them and Miko's glare, without realising they were practically owning up to bunking off, P-Gigi spoke.

"There's a Night Worlder in the woods!" She shouted.

There was a pregnant pause… **(AN Heehee!)**

"P-G, we're all Night Worlders." Naomi said gently. P-Gigi crinkled her nose at the use of the nickname, but otherwise stayed quiet and watched Miko's face as she relayed what she'd heard into his mind.

When she'd finished, Miko's head snapped up, literally snapped up, it made a noise…

"Have you done a sweep of the area?" He asked. Everybody but the telepaths were confused, but P-Gigi nodded.

"It came up blank," She whispered. A sweep was a telepathic wave sent over a wide area which pin-pointed every mind she had a link with, which was every mind she'd read recently, other than the people in the class, she'd gotton nothing, the Night Worlder was out of the area.

"We aren't equipped to deal with this," Miko said, equally as quiet. "We need reinforcements."

"I'll contact them," P-Gigi conceded.

"Oh, P-G?" Miko called when she was half out the door.

Crinkling her nose, P-Gigi turned. "Yes?"

"Please don't call Team Hammond, anything but Team Hammond!" Miko begged.

A rare grin creeped onto P-Gigi's face. "I was gonna call Team Pricey actually…"

Miko glared at her, "They're worse!"

P-Gigi giggled. "You know you love them really!"

Miko huffed and turned back to the class.

The new student, Emma, spoke up. "What are these 'teams' you're talking about?"

"They're Circle Daybreak gangs," TC answered. "We gave them those names. They call us Team Zombie, because of our leader. We sometimes call them in for reinforcements, we're all good friends."

"You met one of Team Pricey at P-G's funeral," Lucy informed her. "Remember the small girl who literally threw herself at the buffet?"

Emma nodded. "Are we allowed to talk about funerals and families and that sort of stuff now?"

Sophie U shook her head. "No, P-G still gets upset when you mention those things."

"But you cant blame her," Polly put in. "She did fake her own death and leave her family behind, she also watched her own funeral, that's gotta be a little bit traumatising."

"But if we win this apocalypse thing, wont she be able to go back to her family?" Emma asked.

Calico shook her head when everybody else shrugged and she tugged on Sophie U's arm. Sophie read her mind quickly and relayed to everyone Calico's thoughts.

"She says that P-Gigi wont go back if we win the war, because her family most probably wont be able to accept it." Sophie U said.

"Ah," Emma sighed.

P-Gigi walked back in, more sombre than she was before.

"Hey what happened to you?" Matt asked.

P-Gigi half smiled, "Pricey just wont stop with the dead jokes…"

About an hour and a short rant about skipping class later, the doors banged open and five people strode in, all wearing sunglasses and outfits that looked like they should be in a James Bond movie. The one at the head of the group whipped his glasses off.

"Team Pricey, at your service." The boy said dramatically.

"Jenni!" The small girl at the back squealed and ran with vampire speed to Jenni.

They hugged tightly and Jenni spoke. "Ah, Daniella, I missed you."

Daniella grinned in return.

"Ok, people!" Miko announced. "We may all friends here, but we're on official business, so let's do this properly!"

"Where'd your sense of fun go?" Cait asked as she stood up.

"You sucked it out of me, Caity-Dearest." Miko replied sweetly, then threw a convenient pencil sharpener at her.

The leader of Team Pricey - Matthew Price, but everyone called him Pricey to avoid confusion - stuck out a hand. "Team 479 greets you, Team 379."

George, the class's leader shook the hand shakily. "What do I say again?" He whispered frantically.

"Likewise," Brandon whispered in his ear.

"Right, likewise…" George said.

Rhys, a member of Team Pricey, laughed. "And that's why we call you Team Zombie! Now what's the trouble guys? All P-G said over the phone was that we had to get our arses down here before she turned us into a human caterpillar extremely messily."

P-Gigi crinkled her nose at the use of the nickname. "You were being annoying!" She retorted.

"Quiet, you two." Niamh, another Team Pricey member said. "What's going on you guys?"

"Well," Sam began, halfway through a 'manly' hug with Simon (a member of Team Pricey). "Let us explain…"

**Thankyou for reading! I might change the summery...**


	7. Traitors, Chapter 2

**Okay, I wrote this ages ago. But then I started writing one-shots about what this lot are doing during the apocalypse. So I have a squillion one-shots about that, what I'm gonna do is fill in the blanks then post it in order, so I am going to start updating again, but it'll take a while. Also, occasionally I'll post something Calico wrote (If she'll let me...), so I'll tell you when I do that!**

"So let me get this straight," Pricey clarified. "You called us here because P-G heard a scary voice?"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Miko said.

"What's with the doubting tone?" P-Gigi asked with a dangerous glint in her eye, Calico wheezed an agreement.

"No," Pricey quickly countered. "No, we don't doubt you, we're just trying to assess the situation!"

"Assess this then!" P-Gigi exclaimed, sending the voice she heard into his mind with so much force it gave him a massive migraine.

"OW!" Pricey yelled. "Ok, ok! I believe you! What do you want to do about it!"

Emma POV

I walked into the classroom, but it was pitch black and I fell over something.

"What's with the darkness?" I exclaimed, opening the curtains.

There was a growl coming from the corner as soon as light flooded in. It was the kind of growl a cat would make. I hadn't heard it before, but I guessed it was a vampire.

I was right, sitting on a table in the corner was P-Gigi, glaring at me.

"What are you doing in the dark?" I asked, hoping the answer wasn't too disgusting.

"We're not disgusting," P-Gigi growled, reading my mind. "And I was trying to find that voice again, light temporarily inhibits vampire powers. Now shut the curtains before I snap your vertebrae!"

Daniella zipped in, "She gets stress when she uses massive amounts of telepathy. It's difficult to let out exactly the right amount of power, she has quite a lot more than other vampires."

"Then why not use someone else?" I asked in a whisper.

"We need that power, she's the best we've got." Daniella answered. "Now I think we should go before P-G launches!"

As we left, we passed Calico, sitting in the corner, eating a hand, obviously sulking.

"What's wring Calico?" I whispered, trying to ignore the smell of human flesh.

Calico grabbed Daniella's arm and transmitted a mental message, I knew the signs.

"She says, 'Gigi snapped at me, so I'm not letting her have any of my food.'"

"Ah…"

**I'll hurry and try to get the last Traitors chapter finished tonight! XDD**


	8. Traitors, Chapter 3

**Yaya! I finally finished Traitors! *does happy dance* The one I do after this will probably be lots of one-shots leading up to the apocalypse. I'll ask Calo if I can use her stuff tonight and collect them together/fill in the blanks tomorrow! Bye y'all! XDD**

PriceyPOV

Could this lot get any more confusing? First they ask me to grab my team and track down this traitor. Then they tell me to lay low for a while so the traitor will get lax! Make your mind up people!

So they were all sitting in class like good little children. They may be the same age as me, but I don't have to go to school! Teehee!

Daniella was scoffing a sandwich Calico had given her, I was too entertained by her look of disgust at the smell of it to warn her that Calico's idea of lunch meat was human flesh… hey! If she didn't know Calico's a cannibal yet, who am I to tell her?

Rhys was playing with his I-phone. I was fine with it until he started giving a running commentary of what his phone could do, then I started wanting to punch him! Honestly, we have him in the team for his impressively muscular arms! Not his bloody phone!

Niamh was sharpening a stake, which was rather dangerous, considering where we were. Team Zombie may be our friends, but some of their members are easily offended, and will kill without a second thought if they feel threatened. For gods sake! Just coming here in a turtleneck is a big no no! They find it offensive if you cover up your neck!

Simon was just sitting there, silently. That's why he's my favourite. He doesn't make noise if you don't want him to, he doesn't make mess when he eats, and he doesn't offend our allies. If I ever can be bothered to get a right hand man, he'd be it.

So that's all of us accounted for. We're werewolves. We're dangerous. We're Team Pricey.

PGPOV

I sat there in a complete daze, stroking Calo's hair, forwards and backwards forwards and backwards… is it possible to hypnotise yourself?

Suddenly, all of us with vampire hearing heard the best thing all day.

"They know there's a traitor. No, they don't know it's me. I'll try to keep them off my tail. Don't cancel the mission, then they'll have won. I have to go or they'll get suspicious. Goodbye."

Daniel walked back into the classroom.

"Where were you?" Miko asked.

"Just making a phone call." Daniel replied nonchalantly.

Calo and I grinned simultaneously. "Can we kill him now?"

"For the last time, you two. Don't kill your classmates!" Miko snapped, clearly tired of having this argument over and over.

I frowned. "We'll return to that subject later, 'cause Paris deserves it. We were wondering whether we can kill the traitor."

"You mean the Night Worlder in the woods?" Miko asked, puzzled.

Calo and I nodded.

"Who is it?" He asked.

We nodded in Daniel's direction.

Miko shrugged. "Go on then."

We grinned and pounced.

***CENSORED***

"Don't look at me like that, Emma." I said while wiping blood from the corner of my mouth. "He deserved it!"

"How could anyone deserve THAT?" Emma whispered, looking particularly sick.

"Aside from the obvious traitorness, he was a total idiot." I replied.

"How?" Paris asked, tears running down her cheeks. And was that fear I detected in her brain? Hmmm… I'll look into that.

"He made a phone call about what he was doing and managed to forget about all the vampires in a 10 feet radius." I claimed.

"You're cleaning that up…" Miko informed myself and his sister, pointing to the rather large splat on the wall.

"Why can't you clean it up? You're the only one who cares about it…" I muttered.

"No, you're doing it. Brain is so difficult to get out of the carpet!" Miko exclaimed.

Pricey popped his head 'round the door. "Everything alright in here?"

"Yes, Pricey." Miko sighed. "You guys can leave, we don't need you any more."

"Right…" Pricey left, muttering "Confusing bastards" under his breath.

Miko shot out of his seat to follow him.

"Where's he going?" Asked Matt.

"To say goodbye to Rhys." I replied to my ex-boyfriend.

"Why Rhys?" Poor, innocent Matt asked.

I patted him on the shoulder. "The arms, Matt, the arms…"

And that's the story of how Matt learned about Miko's being gay and how Gigi and Calico finally got a chance to kill Daniel! THE END! XD

**And Traitors is... OVER! Ahh! I feel like I've just taken a breath of fresh air! :) And there will be more from Team Pricey later! Or half my one-shots wont make sense! :D**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

Hi there!

Sorry about putting an author's note as a chapter, but I have an utterly devastating announcement to make.

Now, because I do enjoy rambling, I will put lots of explanations.

Do any of you know that I'm extremely religious? Sure, it doesn't seem like it with the jokes I make, but it's true, I'm religious, not Christian, but religious.

My religion applauds restraint and will power which leads me to the time of year!

Lent.

That's right people, I'm giving up FanFiction. net and DeviantArt for Lent. :(

That means I wont be updating for 40 days. I'm awfully sorry, but you'll have to wait.

But do not despair! Without reading, I'll have nothing to do but listen to music, do homework, and you guessed it... WRITE!

So when I come back, you will get frequent updates for a while, cuz I'll have nothing else to do! :D

I'm gonna miss you guys! So if I'm halfway through a conversation with you currently, or you just want a chat. I'll be so happy to see you on facebook, I'll give you email hugs! My real name is Phoebe Gigi Bruce, and don't worry, I'm no crazy pedo stalker person. So do add me if you feel like talking! (But message me first, so I don't go "Who the hell is this?" And reject you...)

In the meantime, if you want to know what some of the characters look like, I've put a link to Gigi's Photo album on my profile. It's on DeviantArt, so I wont be able to answer any questions on there, but Calico's name is CybertronPrincess and I'm sure she'll either answer or pass them along. There are some other stuff in my gallery, but don't go looking in there if you don't like spoilers! The photos are of the people the characters are based on, so if you do comment, please be kind, they're my friends.

So, thankyou if you're not yelling at me right now, and thankyou anyway if you are!

I'll miss you guys like hell! See you in 40 days! (What Jesus did wasn't nearly as bad as what I'm doing here...)

Lots of love

TotallyGaga XXX


	10. The Apocalypse Rising, Chapter 1

**From now on, a couple of one-shots will be written by Calico! All credit to her for them!**

**Name: Esther Rantzen Author: P-Gigi (TotallyGaga)**

Team Zombie were in the middle of a massive battle. Calico was munching on a pile of bodies and Gigi was shooting vampires in the kneecaps with wooden bullets. So they were all having a good time.

But suddenly, a new wave of bad guys attacked!

Gigi and Calico licked their lips, because they liked killing things. So the rest of Team Zombie weren't that scared, because Gigi and Calico would never let them get hurt.

So Team Zombie attacked the bad guys with gusto and half of them went running. But the other half had a secret weapon that they brought out.

At first, Gigi and Calico weren't very afraid. They'd faced worse, but then they saw what the weapon was, and they ran away screaming.

"It's Esther Rantzen! RUN!"

Esther popped up from the other side of the log Team Zombie were hiding behind in all her orange glory. "Hello. Have you been injured at work or on the roads and it wasn't your fault? Well you may be able to make a claim!"

They all screamed and the bad guys wanted to finish them off, but they couldn't because they were scared of Esther too. Then there was some kind of loud annoying beeping noise…

…

Gigi woke up, terrified to her core. She only had two big fears, and she'd just had a dream about one of them. Not a dream, a nightmare! Esther Rantzen!

Gigi suddenly realised how stupid she was being and turned on the radio to calm herself down.

"Hello. Have you been injured at work or on the roads and it wasn't your fault? Well you may be able to make a claim!"

Gigi screamed and kicked the radio into the hallway before jumping under her bed.

Damn, she thought to herself. I've gotta stop pigging out on coke and chocolate whilst watching infomercials, the aftermath just isn't worth it!

**(AN I know Esther is probably a very nice lady! But have you seen that online advert she's on for accident help? She's orange and terrifying! Google it!)**

**Name: Thai CurryAuthor: Calico (Cybertron Princess)**

"Hey Calico!" P-Gigi greeted, bounding through the door of the year area. Calico sat beneath the edge of the table where she and their other school friends always sat to ate. Calico looked up at the oddly perky little vampire, her nine year old figure making her look even sweeter than she should have.

"Hello Gigi..." She said suspiciously. Gigi gracefully, but unprofessionally, collapsed to her knees in front of her friend. Lunch was obviously an important time for both humans, night worlders and the warped, such as Calico. The arm of a regenerating Matthew Price, who sat next to Calico, sat in her lap, teeth and claw marks all down the fleshy underside.

"Guess what!" Gigi chirped. Calico paused, looked around, then made a 'tell-me' gesture with her shoulders. "I just had cooking!" She said happily.

Calico grimaced. "Should Calico be worried on what monstrosities might have come out of Gigi-chan's oven?" She mumbled before biting at Matthew's wrist. She received a sharp slap over the head.

"It's only Thai curry!" She spat. Calico huffed and starred at the vampire in front of her. Gigi pulled out a Styrofoam carton from her bag and opened it with a crack and pop. "Here! Try it!" A silence fell over the table, and everyone looked down at Calico, sympathetically.

"... Gigi-chan wants Calico to eat her cooking?" Calico asked grimly. Gigi nodded, the utter glee practically fall from her hair. She was happy. She hadn't been happy for a very long time...  
The cannibal reached forward and took the box and plastic fork taped to the lid. She scooped some up and held it in front of her face. She heard Jenni and Polly gulp, and heard Sam drum roll on the table, she heard Naomi smack her boyfriend over the head. Calico glanced up at Gigi. The vampire's aqua green eyes were large and sparkling with can't she read my thoughts? Calico thought with a sweat drop. The girl slowly placed the fork in her mouth and cautiously began chewing.

"Like it!" Gigi inquired longingly. Calico looked up.

"Calico thinks it is interesting" She replied. Gigi's face lit up.

"Great! There's more in the school's fridge! I'll get it!" She squealed, leaping to her feet and running back to the class room.

Polly looked over the edge of the table at the girl on the floor. "Is it really any good?" She asked. Calico suddenly rammed the curry into Polly's hands, jumped to her feet and dashed to the nearest waste basket in one fluid motion. Loud hurling noises were heard and the whole year area went quiet, watching the living waste-food-disposal-unit relieve her stomach of the vampire's cooking.

"Oh my..." Polly gulped.

**(AN Based on truth…it wasn't THAT bad!) **

**Right! So after this chapter, the apocalypse is nearing! And that means I get to start killing people! So I'd quite like to know, who would you be most angry at me for killing? (Do note that none of the original Night World characters, P-Gigi, Calico or Miko will die!)**


	11. The Apocalypse Rising, Chapter 2

**And then Gigi starts killing people...**

BenPOV

We were sitting in the classroom, minding our own business, when Daniella burst through the door in floods of tears.

"Niamh… Niamh…" She sobbed.

"What's wrong Daniella?" Miko asked without looking up from his magazine. Last time she did this it was because she got a bloody paper cut!

"She's dying!" Daniella shouted, getting a reaction.

We all rushed out to the year area to find Niamh standing there, completely unharmed and smirking her head off.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Daniella yelled.

"Daniella, it's August…" Naomi told her.

While Daniella pondered an answer, the giant window Niamh was standing next to shattered and she fell to the ground with a giant silver pole sticking out of her chest, exactly in the centre of her heart.

Miko rushed to her. "She's dead." He announced.

All the girls burst into tears, I comforted Emma, again. For god's sake, that girl doesn't leave me alone!

**ONE DAY LATER**

We were at the beach for Niamh's funeral. I was ready for a nice, gentle weekend of sobbing teenagers when Miko called me into his room.

"Ben," He said. "There's a crazed murderer on the loose, we don't know what he wants, and PG and Calico have gone who knows where. Emma needs protection."

"Yes, sir." I swallowed.

Miko took a deep breath, swallowed and looked me in the eye. "I want you to become Emma's guardian."

Before I could say anything, he continued. "I know how sacred the guardian oath is to Lamia, you'd have to swear your honour to her."

I nodded.

"But, she needs your protection." Miko finished. "So I ask you to swear the oath."

"But sir…" I objected.

"As your commanding officer," Miko raised his voice. "I am asking you to swear the oath."

He pulled rank on me!

"Yes sir…" I complied.

"Good boy, you may go." Miko smiled sympathetically at me, but I was too angry to notice.

At times like these I wish I was Russian… I thought. They don't have the stupid guardian custom…

"Yeah, but they don't have pubs either!" Sophie U called, reading my mind.

"Don't do that!" I yelled and stormed off.

"What's up with you?" Matt asked, catching up with me.

"I have to swear the guardian oath to Emma." I replied.

"Bad luck." He said, patting me on the shoulder. I was about to reply when there was a scream.

"DANIELLA!"

Normally, we'd ignore that kind of scream. Daniella does so much stuff that people scream at her about, very little of it is actually important. But this scream was agonised, in pain, utter pain.

Matt and I ran to where the scream came from, we found Naomi collapsed by the cliff side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, helping her up.

She said nothing, only pointed down the cliff with a shaking hand.

Matt took a peek down. "Ben, I think you should see this…"

I looked down. There was Daniella's body, impaled on a silver pole, in exactly the centre of her heart.

"No…" I whispered. God, PG is gonna kill me!

**IN MIKO'S TENT**

"This is getting serious!" Sam yelled, banging his fist on the table. "Now this murderer's a serial killer!"

"Where's Rhys?" Miko asked suddenly, looking around.

There was a yell outside and a scream. We ran out there to see Paris weeping over Rhys' body, impaled in exactly the centre of his heart.

"That's it!" Miko yelled, clearly extremely upset. "We're going to the safe house!"

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one in Paris!" He shouted back.

**IN PARIS**

"I, Ben Callah…"

"I, Ben Callah…"

"Solemnly swear…"

"Solemnly swear…"

"My honour to protect you…"

"My honour to protect you…"

"Emma Potter."

"Emma Potter."

"I, Emma Potter…"

"I, Emma Potter…"

"Accept your gift of protection…"

"Accept your gift of protection…"

"Willingly given and honestly needed…"

_HA!_

"Willingly given and honestly needed…"

"I therefore thank you."

"I therefore thank you."

"I hereby pronounce you, Guardian and charge."

_Does this have to be so much like a wedding ceremony? _

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Matt and I sat down beside Pricey and Simon.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Simon just shook his head, Pricey didn't move.

"They were good people…" He mumbled.

"Yes," I agreed, trying to comfort him. "They were."

I could sense Pricey get more and more worked up until he jumped from his seat.

"Pricey, don't." Simon called after him, but Pricey was too far away.

"Where's he going?" Matt asked.

"To fly his plane." Simon replied. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I said, but I sure didn't believe it.

Sure enough, an hour later, we received a com signal.

"Pricey to Eagle, Someone's messing with my controls. I need backup! Over!"

"Eagle to Pricey, we're on it!" Miko replied.

"C'mon you lot!" He shouted to all of us who could fight, including Simon.

We gathered where Pricey's plane was, the Eiffel Tower, just in time to see Pricey fall out. He was impaled on the spike of the Eiffel Tower, exactly in the centre of his heart.

I glanced to the side to see Calico and PG saluting. Tears were in PG's eyes, and I'm certain Calico wasn't exactly pleased…

"What're you doing here?" Miko yelled at them.

"Jack took us," They replied simultaneously, and pointed behind them to where Jack lay, passed out in a dumpster. Why didn't I notice his absence 'till now?

"Why did Jack take you?"

"We were drunk."

"Why were you drunk?"

"We were in Vegas."

"Why were you in Vegas?"

They simultaneously looked at each other and shrugged.

PG turned to Simon, her leader DNA clearly kicking in.

"Simon, there's a monster-man destroying Team Pricey. Any of us can kill it in single combat, but do you want to? As revenge for your team?"

He nodded.

**AT THE FIGHT**

It was pretty easy to find the monster man. Apparently they have a soft spot for apples…

Simon drew his sword and attacked, five minutes later he was impaled in exactly the centre of his heart, but not before he made the crucial blow.

The monster turned to mist and flowed back to the one who created it.

It flowed back to Paris!

We all gaped at her.

Well, except PG and Calico. They leapt at her.

Calico restrained her and PG turned to me.

"Want the first punch?" She asked.

I grinned. "Yes please."

**Please tell me who you'll be most upset about if I kill them! Original characters Gigi, Calico and Miko will NOT die!**

**Thanks for reading my psycho-babble!**


	12. The Apocalypse Rising, Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Guess what! Nobody dies in this chapter! Wooo!**

**Name: Turned Author: P-Gigi (TotallyGaga)  
**

Georgia was as excited as a kid in a candy shop, which was exactly what she was at that moment.

"Okay, darling. You can have whatever sweets you want to bring with you to Vegas." Her Dad said, smiling indulgently at his youngest child.

Georgia squealed and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you Daddy!"

Her Dad chuckled. "That's alright, Angel. Now you'd best hurry! The plane will be boarding soon!"

Georgia nodded and quickly picked up a packet of wine gums, bypassing the jelly babies. She hated jelly babies, it always felt like she was murdering babies!

Her Dad paid for the sweets and guided her onto the plane with the rest of the summer camp. She was personally selected to go to the special science camp, because she got top scores in her school. Georgia was ever so excited, she'd never been picked for anything before! It was always her best friend, Abigail, who got picked.

Georgia settled into her plane seat and was joined by another girl.

"Hi, I'm Thistle. What's your name?" The girl asked.

Georgia was a bit scared of Thistle, she looked at least ten! But she steeled her resolve and answered with her voice only quavering a little.

"My name is Georgia!" She said.

Thistle smirked at her. "Are you looking forward to the 'science camp', Georgia?"

Georgia wasn't sure what the inverted commas were for, but she answered. "Yes, I am!"

"Good!" Thistle said, effectively ending that conversation.

A brown haired lady stepped into the isle. "Hello, boys and girls." She said. "My name is Mary-Lynnette, and I - along with my partner, Ash, will be looking after you for the next six weeks."

A blonde, cat like man stepped beside her. "If you have any questions, be sure to ask us. Now we need to take the register, to check that you are all here."

"Georgia Bruce?" Ash called.

Georgia answered and thanked god that she had a 'B' name, she could observe everyone around her while they answered.

All the children looked her age, but they all seemed different, some acted like teenagers, others looked annoyed. There weren't actually that many of them, the camp had been more exclusive then Mummy and Daddy had thought. Georgia hoped she would be as good as them…

The plane journey passed and Thistle kept asking Georgia questions, only she didn't call her Georgia, she called her P-Gigi. That confused Georgia, so she asked why.

Thistle waved off the question. "You'll know soon enough!"

Georgia swore she could see Ash glare at Thistle when she said that…

The plane finally landed in Vegas, Mary-Lynnette and Ash ushered them all off the plane and into a big bus waiting outside. Thistle stayed next to Georgia at all times and even held her hand at one point. Georgia was grateful for the comfort, because the last time she went to America she was three, and it was Disney Land with her family.

The bus was driven by a man in a suit and dark glasses who was clearly disgruntled at the choice of vehicle. He parked in front of a big mansion, then Ash stood up.

"Welcome home kids!" He proclaimed.

"For the last time, we aren't kids!" A boy sitting at the back yelled.

Ash fake laughed. "Of course you are!" But his face screamed, 'don't blow our cover'. Georgia shuffled closer to Thistle.

Mary-Lynnette seemed to notice this so she called out. "Front row out first!"

The bus slowly filtered out, but the children weren't waiting for Ash and Mary-Lynnette, they were just going off on their own!

"Where are they going?" Georgia whispered to Thistle, Thistle smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"C'mon you two!" Ash called and led them into the mansion.

They immediately went to an office where a teenage boy was sitting behind the massive desk with a teenage girl standing behind him.

"We have her, sir." Ash told him, then ruffled Georgia's hair and left, Mary-Lynnette gave her a quick hug, then left too.

"Can I stay with her?" Thistle asked. "She trusts me."

The boy thought about it, then nodded.

"What's going on?" Georgia asked.

The girl smiled and put her hands on Georgia's shoulders. "Don't worry, honey. You'll understand everything soon."

The boy smiled at her, then his canines turned into fangs and he bit into Georgia's neck, then she blacked out.

When she woke, everything was brighter, she could see everything, even though it was dark…

"Blod…" She moaned.

"Blod?" Ash repeated.

"It's Norwegian," A blonde witch said. "Sometimes when they change, their natural language changes too. Try to speak English, honey."

"Blood…" She moaned again with more difficulty.

"We'll get you some soon," Ash said.

"I need blood now! Damn it!" She screamed at them.

"Hush, P-Gigi! Calm down!" Ash shouted at her.

"Hypocrite much!" P-Gigi shouted back at him.

"What kind of nine year old knows a word like 'hypocrite'?" A dark haired boy asked. But he wasn't a boy, he was almost five hundred years old.

"I don't know it…" P-Gigi whispered. "How to I know you're five hundred? How are you five hundred?"

Ash and the man, Quinn looked at each other with slightly annoyed expressions.

"Thierry got it right, Morgead wins again." Quinn sighed.

"I'm both annoyed and happy…" Ash replied.

"Is she awake yet? I thought I could feel her brain patterns…" Her sire asked halfway through the door.

"Yes, she's awake." Ash said.

"Leave us please." Her sire asked, they obliged after ruffling P-Gigi's hair and tossing her a bag of blood.

"P-Gigi, do you know who I am?"

"You're Lord Thierry, the first made vampire, leader of Circle Daybreak." P-Gigi answered while guzzling.

"That's right, and I'm also your sire…"

"Because you made me into a vampire?"

"Yes…"

"Because I'm extremely telepathic?"

"Yes, now let me finish a sentence. You're the strongest telepath I've ever seen…"

"And you've seen Maya!"

Thierry laughed, "Yes I have. Now I'm sorry we had to take you away from your family, but you may be the key to winning the apocalypse."

"I know."

"Will you let us teach you how to fight?"

"Yes."

"You can stay here if you want. We can be your new family."

"With all due respect, Lord Thierry. Circle Daybreak will always be here, and my original family is in England. The biggest store of sleeping dragons in the world is in Scotland. I'll be of more use at home."

"But you'll be in more danger there…"

"I can take care of myself, Papa."

"Papa?" Thierry asked with a shrewd grin.

"That's what you want me to call you, isn't it?" P-Gigi asked, feeling strangely like a borg.

Thierry laughed. "You're really good at picking up on thought patterns and you only just woke up! Come on, I'll bring you to Lady Hannah."

He took her hand and led her out the room.

"Does Lady Hannah like me?" P-Gigi asked, she didn't need to ask to find out that Lady Hannah was the girl in the study.

"Of course!" Thierry answered. "She's always wanted a daughter!" **  
**

**(AN I own none of the characters mentioned here! This is just a random one-shot about how she gets turned and why she see's Thierry as a father figure!)**

Name: Clovers Author: Calico (CybertronPrincess)  


I found one!" Gigi exclaimed, raising the four leafed clover in her fingers. "Yes! No more bad luck!" She grinned. "Look Calo!" She spun around to show her friend sitting in a patch of grass the lucky charm she'd picked.

Calico canted her head at the green vegetation in her friend's fingers.

It's a clover, She snorted.

"A four leafed clover! They mean good luck you know!" Gigi beamed before sitting in front of her physically mute friend. Calico frowned then turned to the patch of clovers Gigi had just romped through, the tiny plants flattened and disappointed looking.

The meaning of a four leafed clover is "Luck"... Calico plucked one of the trampled and forlorn clovers from the soil. But, did you know the meaning of a three leafed clover is "Happiness"? She asked, showing the plant to the vampire.

"Huh... I didn't!" Gigi admitted, taking the flattened clover from the cannibal. Calico smiled.

We often step on many three leafed clovers to find the one four leafed clover... She looked back over the wide area of green, clovers surrounding them like an army of green soldiers. Maybe we are trying too hard to find luck among all the happiness that already surrounds us... Gigi stared out at the garden before pushing both clovers into her shirt pocket.  
**  
Name: Squeals of Delight Author: P-Gigi (TotallyGaga)  
**

Cait came bounding into the year area. "You guys! Guess who I met on holiday!" She squealed.

"Who?" Sophie answered with a yawn.

"No, you have to guess!" Cait teased.

"Nah, I can't be bothered." Sophie replied.

"Fine then! It's Lord Thierry!" Cait revealed.

"Wow! For once Cait, something you did was cool!" Naomi enthused.

Gigi looked amused, but Calico couldn't figure out why through the mental link, it was one of the few things she couldn't read from her friend's mind.

Gigi tuned out as Cait babbled about Lord Thierry, what he looked like, what his mannerisms were (though she didn't use such a long word), until she said the last sentence.

"And he said he's coming over to Night School for an inspection!"

"Seriously? We get to meet Lord Thierry!" Polly squealed, Lord Thierry was a bit of a celebrity in Night World circles.

"Yeah! And he's bringing Ash and Quinn Redfern with him!" Cait claimed.

"OH MY GOD!" Miko screamed as he entered the room. "THE Ash and Quinn?"

Nobody had failed to notice that Miko hadn't turned the page on the Redfern calendar since August last year, that particular page happened to show the two Redfern boys in nothing but tightie-whiteys leaning against two walls.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Oh my god, they're here!" Jack squealed, promoting weird looks from the entire room.

Lord Thierry and two of his bodyguards (Ash and Quinn) stepped into the room and everyone began showering them with compliments and squeals of adoration. Ash and Quinn seemed quitehappy with the attention until they spotted a certain little sister sitting across the room.

"P-Gigi!" Ash yelled and leapt to his sister, picking her up and hugging her, with Quinn following behind and doing the exact same thing.

Thierry spotted her too and ran there. "How've you been doing my dear?" He asked.

"Just fine Papa." P-Gigi answered and gave him a big hug.

When they left, Megan and Lauren turned to P-Gigi. "Why didn't you tell us your sire is Lord Thierry?"

P-Gigi shrugged. "You never asked."**  
**

**(AN Meh, this was just a random thing I wrote when I had writers block… I thought it would be funny if Miko had a crush on Ash and Quinn.)  
**


	13. The Apocalypse Rising, Chapter 4

**The Dragon Incident - By CybertronPrincess (Calico)**

"You sure this'll work?"

"As sure as I know French!"

"... And how much do you know?"

"Vous aurez juste à me faire confiance là-dessus." Calico winked cheekily. Gigi slowly began smiling back at her, then gave a nod.

"Where'd you learn this?" She questioned between dodging trees, Calico leaping from branch to branch above her head at roughly the same speed. The cannibal child had earlier announced she could bring down a dragon with great ease all on her own. No one, obviously, had believed her.

None of their class mates doubted Calico's skills as a fighter, anyone who did was quickly proven wrong in the most painful way the crazed teen could think of, but taking down a dragon simply by jabbing spot on it's body? That was pushing it a bit.

"While I was training," She simply replied, leaping to safety as a sensitive branched snapped beneath her surprisingly large girth. "I had to fight a certain dragon... a considerable amount of the time! Though he was kinda different to your type of dragons..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gigi snapped. Calico wasn't one to boast. Self-centred banter caused serious dents in one's honour, she believed, and Calico had the personality of a knight-in-shining-armour; honour and chivalry was essential.

"I mean... he was... tougher... than organic dragons," Calico chose her words slowly, carefully, not wanting to offend her small friend. "You know... like... I'm 'tougher' than most humans... Comprendre?" Again with the French.

"Yeah, I get it..." Gigi sniffed. The trees and woodland were getting thicker now, she was having to slow down so not to run into one of those looming wooden giants. "Huff, kanskje vi burde gå resten av veien..." She groaned, slowing to a halt. Calico leapt to the forest floor and smiled down at her with windswept hair.

"Getting tired?"

"No, just don't fancy being staked because of how clumsy I am." Gigi sighed. Thus, they began walking deeper into the forest. Why were they in the forest? Calico needed a dragon! She needed to show proof that she could indeed "bring down dragons with one hand behind her back!" as Charlie and Ali had betted her she couldn't. The purpose of Gigi being here? She was the only telepathic vampire who was brave enough to go to an area completely dominated by wood! Calico need a "camera crew" after all.

"... You speak Norwegian, Romanian and Polish... right?"

"That's right..." They continued stalking through the undergrowth. Gigi preferred hunting in silence, but Calico always wanted to talk when she got excited, like now for instance. "What languages do you know?"

"Russian... English... French... Japanese... Traditional Chinese... Spanish... a bit of Dutch... and kinda Greek and German." She listed, counting on her fingers. Calico looked up then spun around when she realised Gigi had stopped short after about the fourth language, her jaw hanging open.

"Bloody hell! That enough culture for you!" She squeaked. Calico laughed and shrugged.

"I've just had... time." She smiled.

"No kidding..." Gigi paused. "Say something in Chinese!"

"Wǒ zuì hǎo de péngyǒu shì yīgè shífēn yúchǔn de xiěyè xīpán." Calico smirked. Gigi paused.

"Subtitles please?" She pouted. The cannibal gave her a smug look then turned and started swaggering away. "Hey! Come back here! What the heck did you s-"

"Aha!" Gigi looked up in mild terror to see the over sized reptile tower over them, it's green scales and crimson spines flashing in the glittering sunlight. "Just the man... or woman, I'm looking for!" Calico cheered, raising her arms high in the air with glee. The dragon leaned it's head forward, opening it's mouth as wide as Calico was tall, and let out a thundering and earth shattering roar. Gigi covered her sensitive ears protectively, Calico squeezing her eyes shut and screwing up her face at the smell of it's breath. "Whoo!" She laughed as it drew away. "Dude! You need a bloody tik-tak! Hah!" Gigi looked up at the annoyed dragon, who'd probably been sleeping before now.

"I don't think it's pleased to see us..." She mumbled warily, edging around behind Calico, who was still grinning like the maniac she was.

"Not a problem," She waved dismissively. "Just get that 'camera' rolling so we can get this over and done with!" With that, she darted into the air, feet colliding with the dragon's tail and surfed down it's back. Gigi climbed into a tree, watching intently as Calico cart-wheeled along the monster's snout, then crouched with a cocky smirked at the end of it's muzzle. "Howdy." She chuckled, then jumped up again as the dragon roared again.

Gigi rolled her eyes at Calico's egotistical display. "Where's the honour in mocking your opponent!" She yelled from her spot in the tree. Calico snorted and shook her head.

"With chaos comes opportunity!" And replied, doing a flip in mid air. "Number 1!" Her foot rammed down into the dragon's back, the reptile keened in numbing pain and stood on it's hind legs. Gigi blinked then dashed behind it to get a better look.

Compared to what Calico was really capable of when she kicked, despite her bone condition, the blow she'd delivered just then was rather timid. And yet, the dragon about the size of three transportation lorries stacked on top of each other, was writhing and screaming in pain! As a weapon of Circle Daybreak, she had studied all sorts of fighting styles and techniques, including karate. Pressure Points applied for vampires as much as they did for mortals (though they had to be stricken a lot harder). As far as she knew, animals had different Pressure points... but dragons?

"And number 7!" Calico dived bombed from the creature's head and made a firm jab in it's right hip. The dragon hollered again as the nerves in it's leg scrunched up and the entire thing wrenched backwards. "And that's the main vital pressure poi-" thud! "... What was that?" A simple lean to her left gave her full view of Gigi rolling on the floor, holding her head in pain. Their mental link quickly gave her the full picture of the dragon's leg snapping back, only for the foot to ram the vampire in side of the head.

"Calico, Ty idioto!" She shrieked in pain.

"I'msorry! I'msorry! I'msorry! I'msorry! YA izvinyayusʹ!" Calico blurted, dashing towards Gigi's body. "Are you okay!" She squealed, ignoring the dragon collapsing to the ground behind them. "You should of stayed in the tree! Why didn't you stay in the tree you idiotic blood sucker! I mean really, even Paris has more sense than that! Even Emma has more sense than that! Emma! Seriously Gigi, I can't say sorry enough! But you really should-"

"Calico." The cannibal paused in her rampant and blurred banter, blinking at the trembling form she was now holding off of the ground bridal style. "I can't hear you."

**That's right people, Gigi is now deaf! Mwahahahahaha! I'm so mean to myself... :D I'll try to update all my stuff!**


End file.
